


A beauty desired

by avyakta



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dubious Consent, F/F, Genderbending, Rule 63, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyakta/pseuds/avyakta
Summary: 除了佐伯，菊池学园的学生们都对御堂敬而远之。不过最初的时候，佐伯才是最讨厌她的那个人。





	A beauty desired

**Author's Note:**

> 佐伯勝美（かつみ）17岁　女子高生  
> 御堂貴音（たかね）24岁　历史教师
> 
> 标题来自Sappho的诗，Paul Roche翻译的"Please"。

　　「…受启蒙运动影响，爱德华·吉本在写作他著名的《罗马帝国衰亡史》时，毫不掩饰其对中世纪的迷信与宗教狂热的嘲讽和不屑……」

　　佐伯一手支着头，一手握着铅笔，心不在焉地戳着历史书——御堂在讲台上总是那么不苟言笑，衬衫领子永远扣到最后一个扣，顺滑的长发在脑后紧紧挽成一个髻，表情正经，声音严肃——但佐伯知道她领口下掩藏着谁的吻痕。正如她知道，当那发髻解开时，会散发出淡淡的香波味；正如她知道，人人敬畏的历史老师在被触及体内最敏感的那一点时，会露出怎样的表情，发出怎样的声音……

　　「佐伯同学，请回答，除了吉本，启蒙时期英格兰还有哪些著名的知识分子？他们的主要贡献是什么？」

　　走神被发现了。佐伯不慌不忙地站起来，早已背熟的答案脱口而出：「弗朗西斯·培根提出唯物主义经验论，为启蒙运动打下基础；托马斯·霍布斯的《利维坦》为社会契约论提供了雏形；罗伯特·胡克有许多发明，但最主要的是显微镜，他首次观测到并命名了细胞；约翰·洛克有关社会契约论的著作影响了伏尔泰、杰弗逊等人，间接推动了法国大革命和美国独立战争。如果把范围扩大到整个大不列颠的话，还有苏格兰的大卫·休谟，爱尔兰的埃德蒙·伯克……」

　　「很好，请坐。」

　　御堂冷淡地打断了她炫耀式的回答，佐伯撇了撇嘴，重新坐回椅子上。旁边的本多偷偷对她比了个「赞！」的手势，似乎很高兴看到好友从不近人情的历史老师那里扳回一城。

　　除了佐伯，菊池学园的学生们都对御堂敬而远之。不过最初的时候，佐伯才是最讨厌她的那个人。刚开始究竟为什么看她不顺眼，现在已经想不起来了。或许因为她是新来的，不懂得这种私立贵族女校把学生当金主捧的规矩；或许因为她不像教国文的片桐和教数学的权藤，对佐伯上课看闲书玩手机甚至干脆翘课睁一只眼闭一只眼……总之就是想挫挫她的锐气。针锋相对的几次争执后，言语冲突升级为肢体暴力——至少佐伯单方面是这样——本来她只是想用力推御堂一下，以宣泄心里那股不知名的焦躁，没想到却害得御堂从楼梯口摔下去，左臂骨折兼轻度脑震荡。

　　那一天，呆望着楼梯下扭曲的身影，佐伯终于发现了自己内心这份感情的正体。

　　之后她加倍努力学习，再也不给御堂找麻烦。上课认真听讲，主动举手发言，下课按时交作业，努力背书复习，彻底变成模范学生。最初御堂还怀着丝戒备，以为这是佐伯整她的新花样，慢慢却也卸下心防，偶尔甚至会在佐伯答对问题后，给她一个赞许的微笑。

　　在佐伯一次次借请教功课之名出入御堂的办公室和教师公寓后，两人的关系逐渐由师生变成了朋友。御堂喜欢喝葡萄酒，佐伯就托家里从欧洲空运了珍贵的佳酿，先甜言蜜语把她灌醉，再把两人衣服脱光，滚上了床。

　　那天晚上其实根本没来得及做什么。御堂不一会儿就沉沉睡去，佐伯抱着她亲了又亲，上上下下摸了个遍，见她没有反应，也觉得索然无趣，于是用圆规扎破自己手指，在床单上滴了几滴血，搂住御堂睡了。

　　第二天御堂醒来像撞到鬼一样，先是慌乱，然后自责，道歉时仿佛要哭出来，甚至决定递交辞呈，彻底从佐伯的生活中消失。佐伯却好整以暇地指了指床单上的血，说：老师妳奸污了我清白的身子，以后可要对我负责啊。

　　在佐伯的半诱半胁下，两人之间又多了一层情侣关系——更确切地说，是暧昧的床伴关系。

　　从开始到现在，御堂从来没有正面回应过佐伯的告白。不论说多少次「喜欢妳」，「最喜欢妳」，得到的也只是一声含糊的「嗯」或者「哦」。每次做爱，御堂都象征性抗议一番，佐伯则例行公事地威胁：不乖乖上床就把妳性侵犯学生的事报告给校董会！然后兴致勃勃地把御堂剥光，推倒，舔到求饶。

　　——冷静思考一下的话，这样的关系似乎不太健康。

　　御堂转身写着板书。佐伯盯着她西装裙勾勒出的美好曲线，决心想办法改变目前的状况。

　　放学后，佐伯推说身体不舒服，翘掉排球练习，去校医室找四柳开了假条，然后直奔学园西区的教师公寓。御堂这时应该还在办公室判作业，佐伯轻车熟路地避开走廊摄像头，掏出备份钥匙开了门。

　　就连这把备份钥匙，也不是御堂主动给她的——佐伯有些伤感地想。

　　进了屋，熟悉的味道包裹住她，像一条用旧了的、温暖的毯子。御堂不怎么喷香水，房间里却总是散发着好闻的味道，混着栀子的清新和香草的甘甜。和她冰山美人的形象并不相衬，但佐伯喜欢。

　　甩了甩头，她放下书包，掏出练习册开始做题。其实这份作业下周才交，不过要是御堂回来看见她在做功课，心情大概会好一些。

　　半个小时后，公寓的门再次打开。御堂从玄关走到客厅，看见横躺在沙发上做题的佐伯，放下提包叹了口气。

　　「欢迎回来，御堂老师～」

　　丢开练习册，佐伯蜷起身体让出点位置，拍着沙发示意御堂坐下。

　　「不是告诉妳平时不要随便跑过来吗？」

　　虽然语气不善，御堂还是乖乖坐在她身边，伸手整了整佐伯蹭得一团乱的头发。佐伯冲她咧嘴一笑，把蜷起的腿伸直，脚踝正搭在御堂膝上。制服裙摆经这一抬一放，随着重力滑到腿根，露出两节白皙的大腿。

　　看到御堂眼睛直勾勾地盯着那里，佐伯暗中很是得意——青春少女的绝对领域，谁会不动心呢？确定了自己的吸引力，她用脚轻轻蹬了蹬御堂，脚趾尖充满暗示地沿着腿向上划去：「我想妳了。」

　　御堂脸上一红，用力推开她的脚，差点把佐伯也推下沙发去。她重心晃了晃，收回腿来，索性改成跪姿，伸手去摸御堂的脸。

　　「…别这么无情嘛，老师，我今天上课回答的不好么？」

　　僵着脖子不肯转过头来看她，御堂咬牙道：「知道我是老师就别做这种事。」

　　佐伯啧了一声，膝行两步，跨坐在御堂身上，双手捧住她的脸，让她不得不直视自己。

　　「为什么妳总是纠结这种无聊的事情！是老师又怎么样？根本没人知道我们的关系，我在别人面前对妳表现的还不够生疏吗？妳根本不明白，我每天在教室里，在走廊里，在众目睽睽之下忍住不碰妳有多辛苦！」

　　越说越生气，佐伯对准御堂的嘴亲下去，惩戒似的咬她下唇，再用舌安抚舔舐。御堂嘤咛一声，手扶上佐伯的肩，像是要将她推开，又像是一个隐忍的拥抱。

　　佐伯心中一软，将自己的手覆在御堂手上，十指扣在一起。

　　「我喜欢妳呀……」

　　她忍不住想问，妳难道不喜欢我？却更担心听到否定的回答。御堂望着她，眼底似乎蕴着某种不属于成年人的情感，嘴角却挂着嘲讽的笑容。

　　「青春期的孩子，喜欢的东西太多了。」

　　「……妳什么意思？！」怒火腾起，佐伯摁着御堂肩头，将她钉在沙发背上，居高临下地瞪着她，「有什么话直说，不要总拿年龄当借口！妳觉得我不专情？没长性？有什么证据！连个证明自己的机会都不肯给我……我………」

　　——我只是喜欢上妳，妳却让我变得讨厌自己。

　　这话实在太肉麻矫情，佐伯说不出口。

　　「勝美。」御堂唤她的名字，像对待炸毛的猫似的，轻抚她的后背。「不是我用年龄做借口，而是妳确实年轻，人生才刚开始，未来有无限可能。去喜欢新的东西，尝试新的事物，本来就是妳这个年龄的人该做的。可我已经是成年人了，走上自己选择的路，就要负起相应的责任。我是妳的任课教师，这段关系从一开始就是错的，我不能一错再错。」

　　佐伯委屈地咬着唇，问：「妳觉得和我在一起是错误？」

　　御堂露出为难的神色，嗫嚅道：「妳知道我不是那个意思。」

　　静静看着眼前的人，佐伯忽然灵光一闪，搂住她脖颈，袋熊似的挂在御堂胸前。

　　「不是么？那妳为什么从来不主动抱我？」

　　御堂露出苦笑，手臂却环着佐伯的腰。

　　「妳威胁我的时候不是很清楚吗，身为老师和学生发生关系的后果……」

　　不顾自己还戴着眼镜，佐伯把头埋在御堂颈窝里，用力蹭了蹭。被镜框压住鼻子，让她显得瓮声瓮气。

　　「老师在答应和我上床时也很清楚吧，威胁妳的证据……根本不存在。」

　　耳畔传来低低的抽气声，御堂钳住她的肩，将佐伯从自己身上推开。「…是妳说我侵…侵犯了妳……」

　　「骗妳的。」佐伯挑起嘴角，露出人畜无害的优等生笑容，「那天晚上根本没有录像。就算有，我也要独自珍藏一辈子，才不会给校董会那群糟老头看。」

　　御堂脸上闪过一串极为精彩的表情。佐伯屏住呼吸，小心望着眼前的人——这是她走投无路的空城计，虚张声势，孤注一掷——她赌御堂也喜欢自己。

　　对方却仅仅垂下眼去，默不作声。佐伯感觉到自己心脏的跳动，像头在豹子面前惊慌逃窜的小鹿。然而她不是猎物，御堂也不是猎手。如果我就这样跑掉，佐伯心想，妳会追上来吗？

　　过了似乎一世纪那么久，御堂终于长叹一口气，将头埋在她胸前。

　　「……太狡猾了。」

　　佐伯看着御堂头顶的发旋，低头印下一个吻，洗发露的香气混合着御堂本身的味道飘入鼻腔，撩得她心头一阵阵发痒。

　　「老师，来做爱吧。」

　　御堂仰起脸，眼中掺杂着欲望和绝望。「妳…」她蹙着眉，用力咬住下唇，佐伯不禁担心她会咬出血来，「……连这最后的借口，妳都不肯为我留下。」

　　赌赢了。佐伯长吁一口自己都不知何时屏住的气，心头卸下重石，却很快注满另一种沉甸甸的情感——从今往后，两人之间再也没有默契的伪装，没有色厉内荏的威胁和口不应心的拒绝；只有她们，佐伯和御堂，以自身的意志在彼此面前坦露自己，仿佛行走在凌空的丝线上，没有保险带，没有安全网。

　　佐伯伸出手，指尖轻轻抚过御堂的下唇。

　　「……别咬。」

　　御堂听话地张开嘴，唇上还留着半个齿印。佐伯俯下身去，爱怜地舔了舔，覆上自己的双唇。

　　这是坦白心意后的第一个吻，和之前的无数次亲吻比起来，却也没有那么不同。佐伯想，这一定是因为她们早就彼此喜欢。

　　御堂的嘴唇柔软而有弹性，带着一丝唇膏的甜味。佐伯捧着她的脸，像只啜取花蜜的蜂鸟，贪婪地吮吸索求。据说蜂鸟的翅膀可以每秒扇动八十次，佐伯觉得自己胸中仿佛也有一只小小的蜂鸟，嗡嗡拍打着双翼，将长长的喙插入她心房。

　　刺痛，伴随着甜蜜。

　　「我喜欢妳。」

　　双手没出息地颤抖起来——这次御堂会怎样回答呢？

　　佐伯忽然感到一阵天旋地转。回过神来再一看，自己已被御堂掀翻在沙发上，御堂则弓腰伏在自己上方，像只准备扑食的雌豹。

　　「御、御堂老师……？」从来也没见对方露出过这种架势，佐伯不由得有些紧张。

　　御堂的发髻被弄散了，长发瀑布般垂下，遮住她脸上的表情。

　　「我也……喜欢妳。」

　　短短三个音节，电流般穿过佐伯的心脏。

　　「——喜欢妳，喜欢到自己都感觉害怕的地步。上课时尽力不去想妳，看见妳却不由自主地感到高兴。明知道这样是错的，却忍不住希望妳找我撒娇，对我倾诉，向我求助……想让妳更加依赖我，仿佛那样就能掩盖我们之间没有未来的现实……」

　　御堂的声音越说越小，句尾甚至带着细微的颤音。佐伯撑起身，抬手将她垂下来的头发别在耳后，露出泫然欲泣的脸。

　　「…我已经…快要认不出我自己了……」

　　佐伯感觉自己正在经历一场奇妙的转变——她的心口变得无比柔顺温软，仿佛可以包容一切棱角，抚平一切创痕；同时，那里也生出无比刚强坚韧的信念，让她不惧任何艰险，不畏任何苦难。她眼角发热，喉咙发紧，口舌发涩，手足发麻，像一个病人，却充满活力。她心怀巨大的欢喜，想分享给全世界的人，又想将无限的时间与空间据为己有，让全世界只剩下她和御堂。

　　这是爱情吗？佐伯无法确认，唯有一点是肯定的。

　　「貴音。」她轻声唤道，这是她第一次用御堂的名。「我也变了哦，因为遇见妳……」

　　御堂睁大眼睛望着她。佐伯能在她眸中清晰看见自己的影。

　　「——因为遇见了妳，我才会努力让自己变成更值得喜欢的人……变成配得上妳，能给妳幸福的人。所以，妳也一起改变吧，像我一样。」

　　十七岁少女的豪迈宣言，听起来或许并不可靠。然而御堂温柔地笑了，于是佐伯也羞涩且坚定地笑起来。


End file.
